Last Chance, Connor
Last Chance, Connor in the 29th chapter of Detroit: Become Human. It is in the perspective of Connor. 'Flowchart' *Start **Look at Graves **Look at Magic Stone *Talk to Amanda *In the Police Station *Fowler and Hank argue **Know Jericho's location ***Talk to Hank (If not hostile) ***'Left for Jericho' **Jericho's location unknown ***Insufficient Evidence ****'Connor Series was Decommissioned' ***Sufficient Evidence ****Hank resigns *****Hank leaves ****Talk to Hank ****Perkins arrives *****Out of time ******'Connor Series was Decommissioned' *****Hank wants to help ******Hank punches Perkins *****Hank won't help ******Hank leaves ******Free Prisoner *****Hank is gone ******Free Prisoner ***Create a diversion ***Take Key ***Rush to basement ***Gavin yells ****Dismiss Gavin *****Gavin is suspicous ****Ignore Gavin *****Gavin is suspicous ****Answer calmly *****Gavin is convinced ***In the evidence room ***Guess Hank's password ***Unlock evidence ***Find Jericho's Location ****Body of Carlos' android ****Carlos' Android Memory ****Carlos' Android's statue *****Break open statue ******Retrieve Map *******Link map to other evidence ********Locate Jericho *********Leave The Basement **********'Connor Eluded Perkins' *********Gavin Returns **********Fight Gavin ***********Lose Fight ************'Gavin Destroyed Connor' ***********Win Fight ************'Connor Incapacitated Gavin' *******Unable to link map to other evidence ********Out of time *********'Connor Series was Decommissioned' *****Simon's Body ******Reactivate Simon *******Interrogate Simon *******Impersonate Markus ********Trick the deviant *********Download Jericho Key **********Leave The Basement ***********'Connor Eluded Perkins' **********Gavin Returns ***********Fight Gavin ************Lose Fight *************'Gavin Destroyed Connor' ************Win Fight *************'Connor Incapacitated Gavin' *****Stratford Android's Body ******Interrogate Android ******Impersonate Markus *******Trick the deviant ********Download Jericho Key *********Leave The Basement **********'Connor Eluded Perkins' *********Gavin Returns **********Fight Gavin ***********Lose Fight ************'Gavin Destroyed Connor' ***********Win Fight ************'Connor Incapacitated Gavin' *****Daniel's Body ******Reactivate Daniel *******Talk to Daniel ********No information *****Rupert's Body ******Reactivate Rupert *******Get Decryption Key ********Leave The Basement *********'Connor Eluded Perkins' ********Gavin Returns *********Fight Gavin **********Lose Fight ***********'Gavin Destroyed Connor' **********Win Fight ***********'Connor Incapacitated Gavin' *****Blue-Haired Traci's Body ******Reactivate Traci *******Talk to Traci ********Remove Accomplice's head *********Trick Traci **********Download Jericho Key ***********Leave The Basement ************'Connor Eluded Perkins' ***********Gavin Returns ************Fight Gavin *************Lose Fight **************'Gavin Destroyed Connor' *************Win Fight **************'Connor Incapacitated Gavin' *****Brown-Haired Traci's Body ******Remove Accomplice's head *******Trick Traci ********Download Jericho Key *********Leave The Basement **********'Connor Eluded Perkins' *********Gavin Returns **********Fight Gavin ***********Lose Fight ************'Gavin Destroyed Connor' ***********Win Fight ************'Connor Incapacitated Gavin' *****Rupert's Diary ******Analyze Diary *****Markus' Broadcast ******Impersonate Markus *******Trick the deviant ********Download Jericho Key *****Jericho Tablet 'Relationship Changes' 'Amanda' *Picking "Kamski" and spared Chloe (Negative) *Picking "emotional" in response to Amanda's disappointment in not killing Chloe (Very Negative) *Picking "cold" in response to Amanda's disappointment in not killing Chloe (Positive) *Picking "Connor series" when questioning Amanda (Negative) *Picking "secret" when questioning Amanda (Negative) *Picking "yes" in response to Amanda's question on Connor's feelings. (Very Negative) 'Hank' *Choosing "not people," when Hank asks Connor if he thinks they are "on the wrong side" (Negative) *Choosing "defective" when Hank asks Connor if he thinks they are "on the wrong side" (Negative) *Choosing "no doubt" when Hank asks Connor if he thinks they are "on the wrong side" (Negative) *Choosing "doubts" when Hank asks Connor if he thinks they are "on the wrong side" (Positive) *Choosing "sincere" while talking to Hank (Positive) *Choosing "friends" while talking to Hank (Positive) *Choosing "Hank's secret" while talking to Hank (Positive) 'Software Instability' *Picking "emotional" in response to Amanda's disappointment in not killing Chloe (Positive) *Picking "cold" in response to Amanda's disappointment in not killing Chloe (Negative) *Picking "Connor series" when questioning Amanda (Positive) *Picking "secret" when questioning Amanda (Negative) *Picking "yes" in response to Amanda's question on Connor's feelings. (Positive) *Choosing "not people," when Hank asks Connor if he thinks they are "on the wrong side" (Negative) *Choosing "defective" when Hank asks Connor if he thinks they are "on the wrong side" (Negative) *Choosing "no doubt" when Hank asks Connor if he thinks they are "on the wrong side" (Negative) *Choosing "doubts" when Hank asks Connor if he thinks they are "on the wrong side" (Positive) *Picking "indifferent" when Hank mentions how Connor came back colder every time he died *Picking "distant" when Hank mentions how Connor came back colder every time he died (Negative) *Picking "empathy" when Hank mentions how Connor came back colder every time he died (Negative) *Picking "troubled" in response to Hank's questioning of Connor sparing Chloe (Positive) *Picking "Hank's secret" while talking to Hank (Positive) Category:Chapters